trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
GildedCutlass
- Derse= - Dead= }} |-|God Tier ▼= - Hood Down= - Hood Down,Wings= }} |-|Other ▼= - Grub= - Trickster= - Inverted Self= - FLARP= }} |caption = ye be damned who keep a sailor from his ship. |title = Rogue of Rage |age = 7 Sweeps (15.2 Earth Years) |screenname = argonautsBowsprit |style = All Lowercase. Grammar Tends To Be Quite Poor. Uses A Tilde After X's And x's To Symbolize The "X" On A Treasure Map. Pirate Smileys, [ P.) ] And Variants Are Used As Emotes Sparingly. |zodiac = Vela |specibus = Flintlockkind |modus = Treasure Chest |relations = Polly- Lusus Commodore Darkscar -Ancestor The Wharf Rat- Inverted Self Alypso Shanty- Dancestor Serpia Ophici- Matesprit Crew of "The Majestic's Avenged"- FLARP Comrades |home =Precedus |planet =The Land of Coves and Dismay |like =Sailing, Antique Doubloons, Singing Sea Shanties, Various Nautical Knick-Knacks |hate =Forests, Drunks, Certain Stereotypes |music ="Drunken Whaler" "Davy Jones' Theme" }} Introduction Intro Away! you're in luck. i be a man who enjoys listening to the long winded type. Your name is HERMIS SHANTY and boy is it going to be a long day, LIKE USUAL. You are a ROUGH and ABLE troll with a love for SAILING THE OPEN SEA. As a result you have taken to FLARPING under the name CAPTAIN DARKSCAR, terror of the high seas, or so you think. Most view your little PERSONA as a JOKE much to your dismay as you haven't even SWINDLED A POOR SUCKER out of their HARD EARNED DOUGH YET. Hell, you haven't even PILLAGED any ships or PLUNDERED possible sites where TREASURE is rumored to be buried. It also doesn't help that your crew is a bunch of ASSHOLES. For all you know those LOWLY SONS A BITCHES could MUTINY against you and throw you to the more vicious SEADWELLERS. The thought makes you SEETHE WITH RAGE whenever it dares cross your think pan. It isn't the only thing and it sure as hell won't be THE LAST that does. Many things anger or irritate you and they ALL usually have ways of DERAILING your usually CALM DEMEANOR. It sucks trying to be nice and have something screw it all up. Nothing is WORSE. Anything that even remotely claims to be worse can take a LONG WALK off a SHORT CLIFF in your eyes, well, EYE. Twas not a fun day. A rotting YARDARM, two SEADWELLERS, HOT TAR, BROKEN CHAINS and a HARPOONKIND SPECIBUS. You never want to talk about it. Speaking of never talking about things you tend to be the QUIET DUDE and mull about your hive all day. It is here that you house NUMEROUS NAUTICAL KNICK-KNACKS all of which most would call GENUINE PIECES OF SHIT. What do they know? You've always believed that one man's trash is another man's treasure, a common saying and practice amongst your fellow WHARF RATS. The only real TREASURE you have are old DOUBLOONS you found lying around under one of the DOCKS one day. They are OLD ENOUGH to have belonged to the ANCIENT MARAUMURDERERS, LEGENDARY SCOURGES OF THE VAST OCEANS. If only the EMPEROR hadn't played WITCH HUNT. Every last one of the LEGENDARY SCOUNDRELS was HUNG and anyone who dares sail under a FLAG opposing H.I.M. is slated for IMMEDIATE CULLING. Tis' a shame, you've had VIVID DAYDREAMS about these things since you were a WIGGLER and to learn of the LAWS was SOUL CRUSHING to say the least. Hell, it was almost like seeing into the FUTURE except without that stupid PSYCHIC BULLSHIT. You are one HUNDRED THOUSAND percent sure that is all a load of complete GARBAGE. When you aren't at home you can be found around the PIERS roaming around with your fellow FLARPERS. They generally tend to despise you but it is HELL OF A LOT BETTER than roaming a forest. How you loathe those things! Between the DARK CAVES, HUNDREDS OF TREES EVERYWHERE, the WILD FAUNA, and some of the forest trolls you've heard of, you think you would rather jump into the arms of an angry seadweller, SPECIBUS DRAWN AND EVERYTHING. At least there is a chance your DARLING MATESPRIT will be there to BAIL YOU OUT. She has followed your FLARP campaigns ever since one of her PEERS broke your TEETH. Twas quite awhile ago and you barely remember the incident, except the fact that the DOUCHEBAG was probably DRUNK. You hate when other trolls IMBIBE in that sort of thing. It sort of claws at your NERVES almost the way PIRATE STEREOTYPES do. You swear if you see another BLUE BLOOD shouting AHOY CAPTAIN BUCCANEER or AVAST ME HEARTIES one more time you will do something that will make the EMPEROR turn in his SLEEP. That is the ultimate way anyone can piss you off, unless they happen to be a certain SOMEONE on TROLLIAN. Speaking of which, your trolltag is argonautsBowsprit and ye be the ex~ceptionally silent type, ya scurvy dog! Personality Write a third person summary of your Troll's personality here. Biography Write something here about your Troll's life before their session. Session Write a bit here about your Troll's session(How it went, what role they played, etc.). Relationships (NOTE: This section should be rewritten from a third person point of view.) *HeveliusRingmaster HR aye...he be the one i can't stand. i'll avoid him even if it costs me arms and legs. *WessonsPendulum WP he's a forest troll. however he be a good guy and I like talkin' from time to time. *GammaAmazoness GA a lovely little broad. she be just a little nosy though. *CelestialScales CS poor lil' lady. if i wasn't a gentleman i'd put the broad who hurt her in her place! *RomulusVenatici RV he be one of those damn forest trolls i cannot stand. *PtolemyNebulae PN lovely lady. marvelous hives are her specialty, an' she be better than that damn troll martha stewart wench. *ApisHourglass AH i get a bit nervous 'round that lassie. *LacaillePluteum LP he be the silent type as well but he gives a good chat. P.) *MessierShimmy MS she be the bane of me life! it don't help that she be a highblood and a desert dweller! all in all, ex~ceptionally irritatin'. *NiccoloPenumbra NP she be worse than ms. hell feed me to them blasted fishes any day o' the week mate! >P./ *HeraclesBounty HB what can i say? beauty, grace, charm, an' one hell of a sense a humor. what more can i ask for in a lovely like her? even the shanties she sings make me see stars, *ChordataSovereign CS i may have beef with most of em' but he's one hell of a seadweller. i wouldn't expect mutual respect from him though. at least he likes listenin' to me humble stories. they ain't like the tales of the ancients but i guess its good he enjoys hearin' em'. Trivia and Etymology *Hermis comes from Hermes, the messenger of the gods in Greek myth. **His counterpart is Mercury in Roman Mythology. Mercury is the ruling planet of Gemini, the sign of another Yellow Blood. As seen here it is my own sign. **The shape of both Shanty's wings were partially inspired by and refer to the winged cap and sandals usually associated with Hermes. *A shanty is a song generally sung when one is performing a strenuous job on a ship, more specifically in the times of wooden ships. **Common features on sailing vessels of that time are the sails. His symbol is for the constellation, Vela, or the sails of the Argonauts ship, The Argo. This is also the namesake for the first half of his trolltag. **Sails obviously need wind to work and him being a yellow blood like Sollux Captor in Homestuck pokes fun at air being the classical element associated with the Gemini sign. This is purely coincidental. **His name could be seen as Messenger's Work Song, it seems befitting of his sailing and pirate themes. *His dancestor's name, Alypso, comes from Calypso, the name of the sea nymph that held Odyseuss captive on the isle of Ogygia. Hermes was ordered by the gods to tell the her to free him, which she did, although reluctantly. **It also comes from the goddess in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies of the same name. Both instances tie with their sailor pirate themes and their signs. *His ancestor was Commodore Darkscar, a Maraumurderer notorious for his theft of imperial vessels. He was pursued to the ends of Precedus for his crimes which also included murder and without a doubt, assault. He defended his fleet savagely, took down many imperial officers notably the Huntress, and was captured and hung before his comrades as a warning. From there the emperor had a field day weeding them all out until none were left. **The way he fought for his crew, the amount they antagonized the emperor, and the manner in which he fought refers to the latter's pre scratch role as the Knight of Rage. **This is also similar to the beginning of POTC At Worlds End. (Like a gentle lady I will NOT be spoiling anything here.) *The other half of his tag refers to the part of a ship's prow that juts outwards. *His inverted self was named the Wharf Rat. A wharf is where ships can be landed and take cover. Rat is usually a derogatory term used to describe thieves as well as those less than fortunate. **He was a common street rat who belonged to a small gang that got by on thievery. He was known for being a major nuisance and for even holding up higher bloods at gunpoint for their money. He was their best thief and upon his capture and execution before His Imperial Graciousness, the gang expanded and moved underground in his memory. This fulfills his Post Scratch role as the Rogue of Rage. The rough little bumpkin attitude lives on in Alypso and further fulfills it. **It was inspired in part by the Grateful Dead song, "Wharf Rat". *His original name was Hermis Shatny, his original sign was the symbol for the stars, and he always had a pirate theme to him. The first renditions of his horns were even shaped like typical pirate hooks. *Fun fact: Considering the Rogue class is the "Robin Hood" of the bunch and that pirates are known for thievery, I suppose it fits together fairly well. **The description of the rogue class also inspired Hermis's life as Alypso's ancestor. Gallery Commodore Darkscar.png|Commodore Darkscar Rendered Symbolically Alypso Shanty.png|Alypso Shanty And His Creepy Glass Eye Alypso-God Tier.png|The Knight Rendered Symbolically Serpia-Revive Hermis.png|Serpia Is A Little More Than A Blood Crazed Seadweller To You Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Yellow Blood Category:LunarSplendens Category:Land dweller